Through Time
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Ever since Kishuu left Ichigo he's been all depressed... Pai somehow felt like he wanted to help, and found a way to go back and prevent it all from happening... but fate has it's own mind... Finale of series up!
1. Forgotten

Sword-chan- I had the oddest urge to make an actual non script form fanfic... - Ah, refreshing!!

Kishuu- ... Fun?!

Sword-chan- Something happens for the sake of you...

Kishuu- :: eyes brighten ::

Sword-chan- ... but don't get your hopes up.

X.x.X- Mini Chapter- Forgotten -X.x.X

Pai carefully snatched up the Mew Aqua. The one he knew they wouldn't need- after all, they gave it to him in the end, didn't they? Kishuu had been locking himself in his room for so long, hiding his wrists for so long. It was time to do something, and Kishuu was just so stubborn! Struggling to stay quiet as to not awake a slightly younger Ryou, he found his (quiet!) center... and let himself go back to the pres-- future.

(A/N- Pai being the one and only Pai found a way back in time.

Shut up.)

X.x.X

"Nyer, nyer!" shrieked Taruto, skipping away from Kishuu.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-- Gah!" he turned away and stalked back into the dwelling. You couldn't tell that these aliens had once invaded Earth because of the hell hole their planet was- simply because they never did, and it never was. They considered themselves lucky for finding a good planet, suposedly better than Earth. Ahem. In short, Pai took the Mew Aqua THEN went back AGAIN to stop the alien incident with Ryou's father and such from happening... The aliens and chirema animas had never made contact with earth. Ever. Meaning, yes, Ryou is still in the U.S. Don't you pity him? Anyways. Pai was perched in a tree, watching as Taruto snipped off part of Kishuu's streamers and ran away, Kishuu following, actually _FOAMING_ at the mouth. o.O;; Oh my... Things were going fine... No one, not even Pai, who had stopped himself from making contact with Earth as he did the rest of the alien population, knew or remembered... Well, technically they COULDN'T remember 'cause it had never happened. But... Whatever.

But maybe fate could find it's way through the wall Pai had built...

X.x.X

Sword-chan- Sorry it's soooo freakin' short! .'' but I have to get to work on Once Upon A Mew Mew! And... OW THE TOOTHPASTE IS BURNING!!

Kishuu- ... what?

Sword-chan- My 'cyber' form has no acne. Unfortunatly, the real me does. So I put toothpaste on it because it helps wicked awesome but... AH IT BURNS!

Kishuu- I'm SO glad that underground city made me pale instead of acne filled!

Sword-chan- I don't even know if that's a real ter-- OOWW!


	2. Remember

Sword-chan- Welcome to chapter 2 of Through Time. It's actually chapter ONE, because the first was an intro. A mini. A rip off .

Kishuu- :: raises fist up demandingly :: I WANT MY MONEY BACK!

Sword-chan- You're not paying to read this or be in this.

Kishuu- :: grumble :: Yeah, you should pay me, all the pain I go through, the bills I get from my therapist...

Sword-chan- :: enlarges ear and cups hand to it :: Come again?

Kishuu- :: sweetly and fake :: Nothing!

Sword-chan- xX You sound like Barbie.

Kishuu- EEW!! :: washes out mouth with icky soap ::

Sword-chan- By the way, the way fate happens will probably just tear Masaya haters. Without him, nothing would've happened... Eh. It's probably to soon in the fanfic for a battle- hinteh hinteh- but whatever. I dun care. After a while this story's gonna change to FIRST PERSON! Ichigo, I don't know why... Maybe I'll change characters. :: shrug ::

X.x.X- Chapter 2 (1?)- Down Go The Walls! XD -X.x.X

Ichigo stared dreamily at Masaya. _I can't believe it... This is to good to be true..._ Yes, without the Mew Mew experience, it had taken a while for this utter crap romance to blossom out. As much as the Masaya people hate it, it was bound to happen. Yoshida and Ikumi say so. And so, Masaya and Ichigo had only become an item when Ichigo was 14- last year. (This means no lemon. I suck at it anyways -.-;; But whatever. Cutsy stories are nice after a while...) She let the memory of their 'blessed' first date come over her... That one snobby girl, the one with the glasses, the model, who, if she wasn't mistaken, was called Zakuro, and the one that had had to much sugar... she saw them every now and then on the streets, but didn't say anything. It was purely coincidental, wasn't it... Masaya was finishing up his training now... he was coming towards her...

And something happened that made her and everyone surrounding scream out in terror.

Masaya wasn't Masaya- his hair had grown much longer, his outfit changed into some weird flowy thingy, his eyes... sinister. Then all of the sudden, the setting disappeared, and she was somewhere else. Where people -no, those weren't people; those were freakin' ELVES!- were walking, but, seeing this, stopped and stared in wonder.

X.x.X

Kishuu had been sitting under a tree when the emptiness overcame him. It had been coming since he turned 13-ish- this cold, emptiness, it's cause unknown. Like there was something missing... Noticing the sudden silence, he stood and walked to the central gathering area and saw the thing that had only appeared in old, old carvings. Something they had given up on long ago- The Messiah. There was someone else there- someone that made the emptiness go away. The girl.

X.x.X

Ichigo looked up at the Once-Masaya, her ears ringing. That look in his eyes... she crawled away, as far away as she could get. A little something told her this would get messy.

"You have forgotten about _ME,_ your savior?" he rasped, "You will pay dearly for that..." What? Savior? Huh? Ichigo's mind spun, but somewhere in that spinning process, memories that had never happened faded in... then out. A crashing noise was heard, but no damage done- a teaser. A teaser that saved that whole clan. A split second after, four girls dropped in. Ichigo recognized them immediately- the girls from the museum, just two years older... (Their age depends on which ages you use, the one in the anime or manga, cuz I think, from Mew Mew Power Uncensored, that in the Japanese anime Ichigo was 13, Minto 13, Retasu like... 14 or something- why are they making Retasu younger in the dub? Evil 4-Aho!- and Purin 8... but I use teh manga, indeed I do, cuz I've only seen one episode of the anime... So it goes like this-

Ichigo- 15

Minto- 15 :D

Retasu- One-Six

Purin- 14

Zakuro- 19. Old duffer.

Masaya- DO WE CARE? NO!

Pai- Urm... 19 or 20...?

Kishuu- 15 or 16 :D I love not giving exact answers!

Taruto- 15! I don't know why it's definite!), but whatever. The one with blue hair stood immediately, startled, but not in a '**Why-the-hell-am-I-here?**' way. A '**I-just-remembered-something**' way. She cried out something, but it just sounded like crazy talk. _Has she gone insane...?_ thought Ichigo just before, while as I tell you what Ichigo was thinking Purin was thinking _Pretty light..._ Yeah. She's a real winner. -.-;; The girl had gotten wings and changed into an utterly skimpy outfit. Ever notice how stupid Tokyo Mew Mew would look if the girls were 17? Eh. They're not 17. So I don't care. FWEE!

"What the heck are you doing?!" cried Ichigo, jetting her arm out to catch the green haired girl from fainting.

"I don't know... something just told me to... but, hey, it works," (A/N- How they have their powers after Pai tampered with time, I have no clue... IT'S FATE!) The green haired girl stumbled up and brushed herself off, paused in mid-brushing-self-offing, then cried out the same thing- "Mew Mew Metamorphi-sis!" (Doo doo, doo doo doo dooooooooo!!) The blonde said the same thing, then Zakuro... And then Ichigo. Except for the Strawberry in front of it, but does it look like I care? Ah-no. Or maybe it does. Can you see my face? Ah-no. OR CAN YOU?! Ee, I have terrible bed hair! She felt something grow... a tail? Cat ears? And her outfit seemed to change...

"Whoo! Costume!" giggled the blonde (Who, in case you haven't noticed, is Purin. o.O Just makin' sure.). _O.K..._ thought Ichigo, _Now we've transformed to... urm... Mew Mews or whatever... But what do we do no--_ pausing in mid-thought, another memory-that-never-really happened came back to her, like a voice whispering _this was supposed to happen earlier..._

"Strawberry Bell Bell!" and before she could realize how stupid that sounded, she said it. A chorus of voices soon followed...

"Mint Arrow!"

"Lettuce castanets!"

"Pudding Ring! Ooh..."

"Zakuro's Cross!" (Or whatever it said. I always thought it a cross o.o Because Zakuro is seemingly Christian or Catholic or... something...? Lucky for me, the episode I did see was the one where they find Zakuro... and she's at church.. and she has a cross necklace and... yeah. So I say it's a cross, damnit!)

"So now we've scared these people out of our wits and we have 'weapons' that look like child's toys... What the hell do we do now?" asked the blue haired girl, who's name Ichigo guessed was Minto. _Thank the STARS there's actually someone who probably didn't change their name to a food for attention (Zakuro...) besides me!_ Ichigo did a mini silent thanks thing.

"The words will come to you!" she shouted (Notice this line...?) And indeed they did.

"Ribbon Mint echo!" (No idea if this is the attack used in the anime...)

"... RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"WHEE!! Pudding Ring INFEEERRRNOOOO!!!"

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" (That does kinda make sense... her being all religious... Eh, I'm thinking to much!)

"Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" _Oh come ON. That's the stupidest attack I've heard since 'Schwaa, schwaa... HERE I GO!'!_ There was a silence, and a wait for all the weird, multicolored smoke to clear (Saying there was weird, multicolored smoke), and then they saw, oh surprise, it hadn't worked. _THINK, Ichigo, THINK!_

"Um... Guys? I think you need to lend me your strength... or power... or something... NOT LIKE THAT!" she cried as Purin tried to throw her ring at her. Retasu's power-lending was already working, she noticed, and watched orb float to her... And then Minto, and Zakuro, and lastly, Purin, and that probably has something to do with all the caffeine... And then Ichigo did the upgrade thing, but I'm having a brain blank so I can't remember exactly what it is...

Wait for it... wait for it... it's not coming. Crap. I'll skip it. -.-

And after her bell grew considerably bigger and got wing thingy ma bobs, her voice seemed to have a mind of its own.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Now, in the battle that never happened, it was very hard, but considering the world doesn't need it's mew aqua now, and Ichigo has no idea what she's doing, and the fate thingy ma bob is doing it all for her...

DOWN GOES DEEP BLUE! A loud cheer rose up from the crowd, but Ichigo didn't hear it. Why, she was off in '**Oh-my-god-I-just-killed-my-boyfriend-la-la**' land, and even that world was starting to get dark...

X.x.X

My eyes fluttered open, and for a few seconds everything had a green tint to it (A/N- Cat eyes. I always wondered about that- if she's a cat, shouldn't she kinda see things cat like? In GREEN!?), then reverted to normal.

"Where... what...?"

"That's right, play the part..." said a mocking voice, "_Where am I? What happened?_" it copied in a shrill tone. Turning was painful, so I had to shift my whole body to see him. A short kid with red-orange hair in PIGTAILS stood to my left. _Wait- those ears aren't normal... Where...?_ Then the memory came flooding back to me, fresh as ever. Ignoring the pain that flooded through me, I stood to face him.

"What happened to Masaya?" I pointed an accusing finger at him, "That wasn't him back there, was it?"

"Don't worry, wench... API's taken him back and is erasing him and the witnesses short term memory as we speak... And as for you..." he put a hand on his hip, "We'll have to erase you're memory too, and your little friends," he reached to grab my hand, but I jumped back, only to discover that I was in a small room.

"Don't struggle... you won't remember the pain of the syringe when you come to," he reached for me again.

"That REALLY makes me want to go with you!" I cried out sarcastically, leaping away, when the door I was in front of lurched open and nearly flattened me against the wall. Well, I guess now I can fulfill that childhood dream of being a pancake with Strawberry topping.

"Taruto! What the heck are you doing?!" demanded the someone.

"I made a pancake!" he chirped, which was surprising from the way he was acting earlier. Like Mini Me from Austin Powers... Small but really, really scary.

"What the--?" the door suddenly opened to reveal a green haired boy, about my age, but his ears were the same as the others- elf like. "Um... are you o.k?"

"Uh, yeah... I mean, I kinda always wanted to be a pancake," I shrugged, then mentally slapped myself. _You're supposed to be acting all 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! WHERE'S AOYAMA-KUN'-ish, Ichigo! Stay focused! They're trying to brainwash you!_ The boy laughed, my mood wavering on an unsteady point. But I managed to get it back to a strong sci-fi heroine thing.

"What just happened?"

"We're not sure, but your boyfriend, or whatever, is our ancient messiah," he didn't want to look at me, did he? "But we've fixed that..."

_"Masaya! Masaya, this can't be true can it? This is just a joke, right?" I said, looking up at him... the same face..._

What's happening?

_"NO! Don't hurt him anymore!"_

_"Ichigo, what are you--?"_

_"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"_

Why am I hurting those girls? Where am I?

_A hand slapped across my face._

_"Minto?"_

_"Ichigo, I know this is hard for you," she fumed, "BUT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

I blinked as the vision vanished and realized the boy was snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"Sorry, Kishuu, what'd you say?" his face twisted in confusion.

"How'd you know my name?" At those words I was back to Earth-- erm, or whatever planet this was-- and realized I didn't know. Kishuu's eyes went round and wide in amazement, and by the look in them, I knew he was seeing the same scene I had. Taruto started snapping his fingers in a circle in front of Kishuu.

"No!" I pulled him back roughly.

"Jeez," a look of disgust crossed over his face, "What the heck is wrong with YOU?"

"Nothing," Kishuu murmured, his voice breathy, "Nothing..." he grabbed me by the arm and led me outside of the building, to a nearby tree (THE tree Kishuu sits in n' stuff :D).

"What was that? I know you saw it too... You... and those girls... but you were... different..."

"That was me, when I was younger... Except my hair was pink and... yeah..."

"But I saw something else... I saw... myself in your arms... nearly dead... What is this? The future?"

"It can't be! I was younger, remember?"

"That's just it- these things never _happened!_"

"Look, I don't **know**, but it's not doing us any harm, is it? Jeez!" I flicked my tail, then was surprised to see it still there. _Won't you go down?!_ I scolded it mentally, then saw it disappear. I didn't care about the ears- I actually kind of liked them. Kishuu shrugged, like '**Kay-then-shifting-thoughts...**'

"Hm, you're cute when you're annoyed..." he brushed a few strands of hair away from my eyes and gave me a small kiss. But I had a weird feeling he'd done it before.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- OI! I GOT 3 REVIEWS!

Kishuu- But you only had it posted since this morning! -

Sword-chan- I feel so special... :: wipes away tear ::

Kishuu- She's been having the extra buttery popcorn again...

Sword-chan- REPLIES REPLIES!!

Mew Satou- Hey! You stole the name of Peter Cotton tale's pet ant in my story I wrote for class last year! :O Do you mean it's looking good so far? If yes, you RAWK! :: hugs and dances around giggling :: If not... I HAVE A MATHBOOK! :: prepares to whack you to like it :: (YOU WILL LIKE IT!)

Cherry-A-La-Mode- It's supposed to be odd! ODD IS UNIQUE! MWAHAHA! It's not a word? ;n; I liked that word. I'll write it in all of my school dictionaries, when I get the chance to sneak in at night so no one will yell at me. o.o Deemint, you're request ish granted. I have lotsa idea for this one .

KrysofDeath- TACKLE GLOMPS! :: puts up sign that says 'Please TackleGlomp Safely!' ::

Kishuu- You have been having to much extra buttery popcorn!

Sword-chan- :: throws it at him and runs away ::


	3. The Much Needed Realization

Sword-chan- ::sings broadway style :: I'm BACK with a BANG n' the crap that once was in the waaaaaaaaaaaaaay... It's all gone, it's all gone! Except for Jordyn goin' 'out' with JOHN! My days are peachy KEEN... na dada, na dada, naaa daa daa!

Kishuu- She just started taking choir O.O

Sword-chan- Yeah. Singing get's my feelings out. Why does J.P have to go out with that fat JORDYN? Who is not really fat but reasonably chubbier than I?

Kishuu- That's no reason not to like someone. I'm ashamed of you.

Sword-chan- I know... but still... :: wipes away tear :: And they make such a big deal about it. FEH! Whatever. I'll write to forget it. And kill Jordyn via the sims. It's such a healthy way to get rid of anger -

I'm replying reviews now!

KrysofDeath (Who is no longer active. What happened? :: starts to cry :: WAAH!)- Yersh. Because a cute Kishuu is a good Kishuu D

Kishuu- Is not! I HATE CUTE!

Sword-chan- No you don't. Shut up.

Kishuu- Yes ma'm…

Mew Satou- Match book? O.O I get it, though. I'm just a typo-pointer-outter freak. :: gets first aid kit for Satou-chan ::

Konishie Kuzomukie- I'm gonna call you K.K. . Cuz I can't remember the right way to type your pen name all the time! :: scratches head like monkey ::

Purin- I LIKE MONKEYS! And choco muffins! :: steals muffins and runs away giggling ::

All- oO

X.x.X- Chapter 2 -X.x.X

Unfortunatly, we couldn't go home until Pai was sure he hadn't missed anyone while erasing memory, and that would take quite a while. We were put in a spare house off Kishuu and his brother's (A/N- Saything they're brothers) property.

"Augh! Don't they understand that I need my OWN SUITE? Augh!" Minto bellowed, stomping around the small room, peering into her room door, then stomping off again. Retasu, as she told me her name was, had locked herself in her room, Zakuro had demanded to be returned to earth, which she had been, and Purin was...

Sitting on the floor not moving? I didn't know Purin so well, but well enough to figure out that she does SO not sit still at ALL. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she didn't re-act. I figured that she was doing the same memory thing- I looked at Minto, and she had stopped moving, too. The sound of Retasu murmuring to herself through the thin wood that made her door had dissappeared... And my own portion of the memory suddenly reached me.

_"Aoyama-kun, wai-- woooah...!" I tripped in too-clunky shoes and landed right on top of Masaya._

_"Wha! Gomen nasai!!" I grabbed some tissues, then started to toss them away, only to have Masaya grab my hand, making me think 'Does he like me?' but instead hearing 'Wasting tissues leads to deforesteration (Or whatever word that is o.o;;)!' A girl came up from behind me, holding a handkerchief out to me._

_"Please, use this," she smirked. Embarrassed, I excused myself to go get something to drink, only to come upon a light pink café. _

_"How cute!" I remarked. It wasn't open yet._

_"It must be hard to like someone like him, so dense," giggled the girl, popping out of nowhere._

_"Have you been following us around or what?"_

_"Well... you are a bit more interesting than these displays!"_

_"Look, you've been nothing but sarcastic and rude! ..." a shout came from the distance- '**You're starting to tick me off!**'_

_"Yeah, you're-- huh?" I turned to see a few girls looking down at a girl on the floor._

_"But you said hot coffee..." she mumbled while Ms.Sarcasm mumbled at how they shouldn't bully her at the muesuem..._

Is this how we would have started out?

_"Pick on someone you're own size!"_

But she's not their size...

_"Do you want to get hurt?"_

_"Oww!"_

_"I didn't think so..."_

She's scary O.O

_"EARTHQUAKE!!!" _

_"Does this feel like a regular earthquake!?"_

_... I'm merging... with a cat?!?!_

I can feel it now...

_"Mickey! Please... Mickey..."_

_"Owww!! Minto! Listen to me- transform! I know you can!"_

_"... Mew Mew Metamorphi-sis!" (Doo doo doo doo!)_

_"Minto arrow... MINTO ECHO!"_

I remember that happening today...

_"Retasu! I know you're just... just scared aren't you?"_

_"... All I wanted was to have friends... to be normal... but then strange things started to happen..." Minto nodded at these words._

_"I can't just leave her unpunished..."_

_"Ichigo, no!" I lurched forward and started to tickled Retasu and Minto fell in too..._

How cute .

_"I've got ears and a tail too, na no da! Pudding ring! Pudding Ring Inferno!"_

Na no da... na no da...

(TEH SCENE FROM THE ANIME! YAY!)

_"Agh! There's to many!" the girl lifted her cowboy hat (whooo)_

_"MEW MEW METAMORPHI-SIS! Purple Cross! Ribbon... Zakuros Pure!"_

_"Na no da!!!"_

_"She took them all out in one blow!"_

_"I don't intend on joining any group..."_

_"Zakuro-onee-sama..."_

_"But for you, I'll make an acception,"_

The image faded. This is how it was supposed to go... but what happened? What kept it from being the way we had seen it? The rest of the girls were back to normal already. How did this all happen? Was I dreaming? Was I crazy, and just thinking I saw the rest of them space out like that? Purin jumped up.

"I WAS SO AWESOME, NA NO DA!"

"A bit more interesting than those displays... how corny..." Minto grumbled, while Retasu stepped out of her room, then asked me,

"Why didn't you wait till I was out of the pool to tickle me to death?" Thank the stars. I'm not insane... But I think Purin is... I shook my head and headed outside to the warmth. It never occurred to me before, but there must be a sun like Earth's here. _'Wonder how far I am..._ I thought, strolling to Kishuu's 'dwelling', as he called it. I waited for the weird door thingy to rise up, then walked inside. Kishuu was sitting at the table, doodling.

"Whatcha got there?" My voice startled him, like a crash of thunder after quiet rain.

"Nothing you'd wanna see, wench!" sliding the paper away from me, he stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe I do want to see," I grabbed for it, and got it- slightly torn, slightly crumpled, and saw a mini-comic of Deep Blue being defeated by, who else, Kishuu, and me- I am still Ichigo, just incase you forgot- running up to him and screaming 'OH MY HERO!' then kissing him. I shifted my glance to Kishuu, who was blushing so furiously I thought he could pass for a pepper. I glared at him. How dare he think stuff like that when I clearly had a boyfriend? Or did I...

Did I have a terrorist who just didn't know it? A pretty boy who probably wouldn't stick? Mentally debating if I should hit him with the nearest object- a small box of some type of drawing utensiel (Sword says 'SPELL CHECK!')- or not, I asked him,

"Why'd you draw it?" His eyes misted over (WHOO!)

"Because I love you," and he stood up and walked away. Just walked away! Left me standing there.

Looking at that picture. Wondering...

X.x.X

Sword-chan- Sorry it's so short! .-. (Upside down kao ani. Whooo) I wanted to stop at the 'Wondering...' just because.

Kishuu- MAKE HER DO SOMETHING WITH ME, DAMNIT!

Sword-chan- Sure, she'll hit you with the box! -

Kishuu- You don't get it, do you?

Sword-chan- Nope! -

Kishuu- ... Idiot. :: whacks Sword with book ::


	4. Full

Sword-chan- Super sad. My old computer wasn't working, so dad replaced the screen for this one and GUESS WHAT? I didn't have a change to transfer mah files. Saddy sad.

Kishuu- I'm trying to figure out if this is good for me or not... Hmm.

Sword-chan- : whacks Kishuu with math book : ANYWAYS, I figured I'd better get crackin', right? Soooooooo, here's the next chapter of Through Time. It's disgustingly adorable, just to warn you. AND OMIGOD MY GUINEA PIG JUST HAD A GUINEA PIG SPASM AIE! But he's alive. oO Just hyper.

X.x.X- Full -X.x.X

"Wake up, sleepydoo," (XD) Rough hands shook me.

"Nooooo."

"Wake up..."

"Nooo!"

"Damnit, Ichigo, wake up!" The voice suddenly caught through my hazy memory of the dream like a knife through butter. Warm, melting butter.

"Fine, fine," I mumbled, sitting up in bed. At first I couldn't remember that face, those eyes, but then the past few days came back to me, especially yesterday. I had actually ended up scribbling a note- _Weirdo... _

_And I was just about to like you to. Kidding- I kinda do still._

_Ichigo._- on the back of his plot to kill Aoyama-kun, then running away to keep Purin from hug-tackling the monkey like things that inhabited this place until they were reduced to monkey-like puddles.

"I got your no-oote," Mock sing songed Kishuu, his hands over his heart. Ha-ha. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He jumped back in a tiny bit of pain.

"Serves you right for being so gosh darned homicidal!"

"... I'm sorry?"

"No you aren't," I replied, rolling my eyes while his widened in mock amazement.

"How'd you know?" I glared at him. O.K, so I'm not much of a morning person- WAIT! Yes I am! Stupid Mew Mew side-affects. Groaning, I fell on my back on the bed. Kishuu plopped down next to me, and in a voice terrifyingly like my own, asked,

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" It sounded almost scary, as if I was hearing myself ask someone to be my girlfriend- and I'm 100 straight, thank you very much. Briefly, I thought of Masaya before replying. _Screw it,_ I thought, _He was another pretty boy crush... I get them all the time, remember? No guilt, no guilt. It's not like you were dating YET, anyways._

"Yeah," I said, sitting upright, "Defiantly,"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" he whooped, throwing his arms around my waist, causing me to shift involuntarily.

_Then the emptiness seemed to fall away..._

X.x.X

Minto peered at me over her hand of cards. I had just finished telling her about the morning before, the drawing, and how much happier Kishuu acted... Not as... I don't know, **I'm-to-numb-to-care**.

"Creepy... You acted like you hated him beWhatever you call 'Before-but-never-really-happened... Oh! Queen Of Hearts. Beat that,"

"Yeah, well, I was twelve and stupid," I smirked as I slapped a King Of Diamonds down on top of her Queen. "I win,"

X.x.X- Kishuu's POV -X.x.X

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" I hadn't meant for it to come out so squeaky, so high pitched, but that's kinda what happens when you feel like your breakfast is gonna come up and you know that you're probably gonna get the girl of your dreams. It was easy to tell that Ichigo noticed it, cause she looked kinda freaked out, but she agreed nonetheless, and didn't seem the least bit disgusted when I cheered and hugged her... But she did shift a bit. Whatever. Taruto laughed and pointed when I told him exactly why I was sort of frolicking around the dwelling.

"You could do better than that WENCH! Didn't you get promised to Kimara, in the first place? Now that's..." he whistled inwardly, "THAT'S what you deserve. I mean, you inherit that huge mansion thingie when her dad KICKS it. Why trade it for that fruit-named, pinkish-haired, cat-eared WENCH?" I had stopped listening at _Kimara_- I couldn't listen... My heart was thumping faster than when Ichigo said yes, or when Pai pushed me down the red oak when I was 5 (A/N- Saying they have Red Oaks oO) and couldn't concentrate enough to float or transport myself- not that I was very good at either, blood was pounding in my ears... And only **I** seemed to hear the racket, while Taruto was rambling on about Kimara and her Dad and the mansion and blah blah blah...

"AND LOOK WHO'S HERE NOW!" he shouted suddenly. I cringed inwardly as Kimara let herself in the door. Kimara- Pretty brown hair in pigtails that reach her waist, thin as paper, almond shaped, green eyes, and to every other guy drop-dead goregous, not to mention rolling in it... But to me, she was like a straw- It was like she sucked everything out of me in an attempt to make me love her, to take away every emotion so she could somehow control me and bladdy bladdy blah. Taruto grinned evilly, pushed Kimara and me into the small, horridly pink room Kimara and I always had our 'bondings' in, and closed the door. Nausea instantly greeted me as I heard the door lock with a click. Grinning, Kimara placed her hands behind her back, acting innocent, like she wasn't the freakish devil she was. The whole city must know she's been ridden more times than a Marry-Go-Round, and she just HAPPENED to want to marry and give her inheritence to the last guy she haddn't thumped like a jackrabbit. Excuse me if that sounds crude, but I started talking like this when the emptiness came, and it's been a hard habit to break.

"Kimara, there's something I need to talk to you about," I informed quickly, struggling to keep my voice from squeaking.

"I thought so, too," Kimara replied boredly.

"Really? How'd you know?"

"Oh, come on! How could I not know! I've been with how many guys?" she waved her hand in a ho-hum way, "Guess you finally cracked... You were a toughie," I realized, horrifyed, what she thought I had just said. Her hand reached for my shirt, and a glint was in her eye.

"Noo way, Josè!" I grabbed one of the frilly pillows from the loveseat and used it as a type of shield, having no clue in the least who Josè was.

"Oh, that's not what you were talking about?" Kimara inquired, sounding dissappointed, "Well, then, tell me," she paused to knock the pillow out of my hand.

"I can't be bound to you," I said quietly.

"Then why did you accept the suggestion from the head advisor?" Her tone was angry (A/N- FF doesn't allow question mark and exclamation mark next to each other, anymore, I hear. Saddy sad) as she asked me, almost intimidating.

"Was there anyone else, Kimara? I didn't think I'd find anyone, so I didn't really CARE!" This was beyond infuriating.

"You know how hard it'll be to turn back," she said, "We're bethrothed by will, Kishuu,"

"But if we both express hate for eachother," I pleaded, "If we can show it's dishonerable, we'll be seperated!"

"I WON'T DO IT!" screamed Kimara, standing up.

"I won't! I was so thrilled when I heard you had accepted..." Now her voice was a whisper, and little rivers of tears were flowing down her cheeks, "I had always wanted to marry... You. It wasn't my choice to be a slut!" Wow. She knew she was considered a whore? My dear. Before continuing, she used the bottom of her shirt to wipe her tears away.

"My dad thought it'd help me lose my being shy, give me a reputation, and make me more likable to guys," she continued, "And never once would he think about my feelings," I wasn't sure if I should believe her of not, but I decided to anyways.

"That's terrible," I whispered, "But seriously. I'm not the guy you're looking for," I reached for another pillow as I said this. Kimara gave a **How are you sure?** look at me.

"I've heard stories and already have someone," It felt good to say. _I have someone._ "Why don't you leave town... Where no one knows your rep?"

"Maybe," Kimara said. It's like you could see gears and such spinning in her mind, one of those weigher things weighing pros and cons, "That's actually a good idea," It was all I could do to not sigh with relief.

"I wish I could be a bitch and say 'I'll never stop loving you, bastard!'" said she suddenly, "But it wouldn't feel right,"Slowly, she walked to the door and took something out of her pocket. Oh, so **she** had a key to this God-Forsaken room and I didn't? NOT FAIR! It's my house. Pout. As she walked out I heard Taruto say,

"Why were you screaming? Did something HAPPEN?" Sick minded little munchkin.

"SICK MINDED LITTL MUNCHKIN!" I shouted out the door. He immeadiatly ran outside, nearly knocking Kimara over as he ran out the door.

"Well, Kishuu, you're pretty good," I said to myself, cracking my knuckles. I didn't think it'd be that easy, and I had an itching feeling that not every tick in the ear would shake off that quickly.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- .'' I finally finished!

Kishuu- Her dad got rid of her old laptop with all her files, as mentioned earlier.

Sword-chan- In the original, Ichigo and Kishuu played Dare and had conversations with those little candy heart things... But it isn't Valentines Day anymore, so I can't. Saddy sad.

Kishuu- What if they found one that said 'Let's read?'

Sword-chan- LETS USE A FLASHBACK TO HELP THEM UNDERSTAND!

Valentine's Day in Sword-chan's homeroom-

Sword-chan HEY! A Valentine has candy hearts with it: opens tiny pack and takes one out : reads aloud : 'LET'S READ'... HOW IS THAT ROMANTIC: puzzled :

And so, Sword-chan asked every person she could until Jell-O (John) came up with the genius answer.

Jell-O- Maybe the B got cut off and it's s'posed to say let's BREAD!

Sword-chan- Jell-O, you're SICK!

Jell-O- So? It fits! Kinda.

Clancy (Innocent standerby)- Elizabeth? He scares me.

Sword-chan- Me too, Clancy. Me too...

END!

Sword-chan- Let's reply to reviews!

SendoNoKrys- YUPPO!

Satou-

Kishuu- Thanks. : grumbles :

Sword-chan- Um, anywho, HERES MORE!

Cherry-A-La-Mode-

Sword-chan- Thankies: huggo : I confoose you? GASP! I miss the deemints. Hope you're lunch was good... : starts plotting to rescue the rest of the popcorn you will torture :

K.K-

Sword-chan- GASP! COOKIES! Nice new name, too. .

Kawaii Plushie Fetish- YUP! Kishigo equals GOOD! I forget where Minto went... But I'm not sure if Pai was there in the first place... Or if he was back on earth brain washin' peeps.

Kishuu- DID YOU JUST SAY PEEPS?

Sword-chan- Maaaaaybe.

Masaya- Yo, yo, yo! Me and my homies cooli-YO! ICHIGO! I'm so cool now, right? Will you be my girlfriend again? Which you will, right?

Ichigo- ... : clings to Kishuu in fear :

Kishuu- Yaaay .


	5. Supposedly Official

Sword-chan- I think I might have to raise the rating... : mumbles : Just because of Kishuu's perviness in this chapter.

Kishuu- Does it lead to anything good?

Sword-chan- 0.0 Nope.

Kishuu- DRAT!

Sword-chan- ... Perv.

Kishuu- Thankyou .

Sword-chan- Just one review :-( Don't you guys love me! NO ONE LUUUUVVVSSS ME: tears :

**Lil' Fairy Aerie'z In Lov**-

Redneck Carebear- HEY! Another Care Bear! Whoot, whoot. Sorry if they're confusing! It's cuz I hate ending chapters with people falling asleep... So I try to begin them with them waking up but never mentioning them falling asleep. Mwahahaha.

Kafiea- Yes he does. I mean Machigo was cute for a while then all the sudden... WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT? I mean jeez Kishuu's got a way better bod. :O

Masaya- OH NO YOU DIDNT!

Sword-chan- ... Gaywad. Anyways, I'm glad my story rocks -

RedNeck CareBear (Again)- Yays. People need to read my story.

Kafiea- Continuing!

Sword-chan- Oh and in my last chapter you couldn't see my review replies! Open Office has bugs or something... Or maybe it's Fanfiction? Anyways, AIE. I appreciate them. :-) I think I may have hints of lemon in this chapter, or at least hints of citrus. Or maybe dead-on lemon. DAGNABBIT, YOU TEENS: shakes fist accusingly :

X.x.X- Official -X.x.X

The endings of Kishuu nearly KILLING Taruto greeted me as I stepped into his dwelling. I coughed nervously, just a... Friendly notice that I was not about to witness a murder and have to go against my boyfriend. It was as if someone has pressed the rewind button- Taruto back-stepped it up the stairs, Kishuu walked backwards towards me, and then out the door, dragging me with him. He looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the brilliant orb in the sky- I wasn't sure what it was called.

"Nice day, hm?"

"Yeah, nyo," He raised an eyebrow.

"Side-effect... I try to muffle it but it just slips out sometimes..." His eyebrow was still raised.

"What?" I asked, then in a more demanding tone, "**_WHAT?_**" Kishuu started to cough nervously, blushing, looking away.

"That's a _really_ low shirt, Ichigo," was his reply. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? OH!" I hoisted it up a little.

"Well, you, um, you see... A-a-all the girls wear it this way on Earth, you know and I... I didn't... Sorry!" I sputtered, stammered, and maybe even spat a little. Kishuu shrugged like it didn't matter all that much, pretended he hadn't blushed before.

"You can leave it down!" he added hastily as I pulled the shirt up again. Had I been drinking coffee, it would have been spat out.

"What the- That's... DUDE!" A wicked grin had crossed over his face. _Oh, no, _I thought, _I'm only 15-16-in-a-few-months_ (The authoress says)_, and I don't have the heart to say no..._

Then it flickered, and dissappeared as he broke into hysterics.

"You should have seen your face!" he shouted gleefully through laughter, "It was _priceless!_" I wrinkled my nose at him, cat ears popping up. There was no way I would sink to his level. I had to do the mature thing- I stuck out my tongue. As suddenly as he had crumpled to the ground in laughter, he sprang up again and kissed me fully, allowing his mouth to open automatically. I wanted to grumble _SO not fair_, but everything has a time and place. This just wasn't one of them.

I'm not so sure how long it lasted, but we hadn't stopped kissing, which went into making out, and of course we couldn't go further than that in front of his house in broad daylight with toddlers about with mothers. But that didn't stop, either.

"Hullo, there!" Taruto suddenly chirped, un-usually cheerful, "You DO know there's something called breathing? CAN you breathe?"

"Umph..." mumbled Kishuu.

"Mmhmph," I agreed.

"Mo mpay... Pumprin" (Go play with Purin)

"You can't just talk to the wench's tongue," grumbled Taruto, pulling Kishuu back, biting his hand when he didn't budge.

"Ouch! FineYES, we can SORT of breathe, YES, we know, and go play with Purin or something! We're BUSY," Taruto didn't look the least bit hurt, and skipped off- Yes, skipped- to find Purin. Kishuu whiped a little bit of blood off his hand, then took mine, pulling me inside and up the stairs. I went nearly sick with worry _What about being underage? I simply won't... Oh, don't worry, Ichigo! It's o.k... It's o.k..._ I had been on autopilot for a bit, I supposed when I realized I was in a room- Everything was blue or white, much like the rest of the house. Kishuu made his amber eyes huge and round, checking to see if this was o.k with me please. I struggled to make my own kind and assuring- It must have sent the message, more or less, because he led me over to his bed, like a quiet toddler taking his mother to see something, and sat me down. He acted as if it was my first time doing this- Of course it wasn't. Masaya had been like any other boy- By default I worried about what would happen. Naturally. Though I had stopped Masaya... Whatever! _Pay ATTENTION, Ichigo, damn you!_ Kishuu carressed my cheek softly (Aaww) before leaning in and kissing me, soft as the carress had been. That, of course, didn't last too long- Two seconds later his tongue was flecking at my lips, which I, odd as it sounds, gladly opened to him. I felt that his eyes were open, though mine were a quarter of the way closed, cutting off my vision of his own eyes (Whoot, whoot! It's like she's got ESPN or something!

Ichigo: YAY! I HAVE CABLE T.V!

Kishuu: I have satelite. Sad...). I opened mine all the way, and could see most all his thoughts in them. His hand had **somehow** crawled up my shirt, and was sl-o-owly slidding it up, until he had to stop kissing me or else he'd end up with a mouthful of fabric. Maybe he knew I was nervous, or maybe he wasn't blind and saw me shaking.

"You aren't sure of this, are you, eh?" He sat up. I hesitated, then shook my head 'no'.

"Maybe I just haven't known you long enough... It's..." I propped myself up on my elbows, shrugged, shaking my head slowly.

"Did you and Masaya ever?" Why did he want to know?

"Came close... Stopped him full on," I grinned a little. I hadn't _wanted_ to stop Kishuu, though I'd had to, or I'd have a weird nervous breakdown.

"We'll wait, then," He had only a bit of dissapointment in his voice, more worry.

"Mmhmm... And I'll be fine, don't worry," I caught on to him right away, "Just nervous," Kishuu nodded like he understood, but I wasn't sure he did. No offense to him, but he seemed like he'd be easy with... Yeah. O.K. I leaned over and gave him a little hug of thanks.

X.x.X

It was very, very late at night and I would've killed for some Coca-Cola mixed in with coffee. It tastes disgusting but banishes sleep like nobody's business. I'm sure you know the drill- Minto, Purin, Retasu, and (Zakuro? I thought she went home... Yeah, she did, didn't she? Kay, no Zakuro) I were outside by that weird fountain thing, goofing. Kishuu and Taruto had hauled themselves- and two friends- over. Kishuu pointed to each boy,

"This," he said, pointing to the boy on the left, "Is Jobonin," (Jobonin waved and smiled).

"And I'm Dave," said the other. Dave. That's a GREAT name for an alien, no? I waved back at them, only after attempting to shove Minto into the fountain.

"So, let me guess," asked Kishuu, talking in this 'Gay-guy' voice, "Girl talk? Awesome!" He sat down primly, his arms folded in his lap, legs crossed. Purin snarfed the water she had gulped up, Retasu was blushing deeply from trying to keep from laughing so hard _she_ wouldn't snarf the water she'd drank on a dare, and Minto fell into the water anyways in hysterics, me following soon after. It wasn't that funny- it was just the air of the night.

"I know!" said Kishuu, still in his gay-guy voice, "Let's play truth or dare!" We all nodded, even Retasu.

"Right, right..." he pretended to close his eyes and spin around, "Aaaaaaaaaaand I pick... RETASU! Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," replied Retasu, that DAREDEVIL!

"Alright..." Kishuu reverted to his normal voice, "Is it true you're to chicken to try dare?"

"Kishuu!" I kicked him in the shin.

"What?"

"That's not how you play!"

"Is, too!"

"No... I'm not chicken!" insisted Retasu through it all.

"Prove it!" Demanded Kishuu.

"You're to harsh," I insisted, but Retasu was giggling. My GOD, what was this planet DOING to her? Kishuu gestured towards her.

"I don't think she thinks so," Retasu nodded.

"Dare, then,"

"Whoo-hoo!" Kishuu got up to do a cheer.

"What's the dare?" Inquired Minto quizzically, wringing out her hair. I noticed that I was still in the water- Odd, I didn't care, even being a cat. Hmm.

"I'm getting to that!" snapped Kishuu. Minto shrank back a little in shock.

"I dare you to make out with Jobonin for one minute!" At this, Retasu blushed furiously, and looked a little green. You could see her will herself to make her faces odd color go away. Jobonin looked almost the same, and it was obvious Kishuu was just trying to give them all grief. Was it just me, or did I hear Purin cough 'Chicken,' under her breath?

"Now? HERE?" asked Retasu. Kishuu nodded, pleased with himself.

"'Less you're chicken," he sing songed. I hit him. Jobonin was helpless, and Retasu didn't like being insulted- I don't think many people do.

(A/N- Sword-chan- I TAKE INSULTS FAIRLY WELL!

Ichigo- Ssh! I'm telling the story!

Sword-chan- But guess who's writing it? I can pull a Saiken on you…

Ichigo- NO! NOT AGAIN!)

And so she did.

X.x.X

Had you come to the fountain that night, you'd have seen what you would think was a bunch of drunk teenagers. One thing- We weren't drunk. (Sword-chan wanted to say 'Yet'… But didn't. o.O Cuz she doesn't think we'll get drunk. JUST YOU SEE!

Kishuu- I thought you were a good girl!

Ichigo- 0.0)

It was Dave's turn to ask someone. Long ago we had learned the only option was Dare, because Truth would turn out to be 'Is it true you're a CHICKEN?' or something.

"Ichigo?" I looked up like 'huh?' I hadn't been called on that much, surprisingly.

"I dare you to French-make-out-with me," I blinked. Kishuu raised an eyebrow. _How's HE going to take this?_ I wondered, then stopped. _Stupid perv… Probably living some weird fantasy… Idiot._ I sighed, considering if I really wanted to. Dave was less than attractive, and definatly not sweet, or nice, or anything good… In my book, at least. Minto had sort of zoned out sometime during this all, so I had no one to back me up- Purin was chasing Taruto around the fountain with a stick, and Retasu was giving Jobonin the eyes. I sighed and consented. Dave looked absolutely delighted, and as soon as he started I knew I wanted him to stop.

"Stop, stop," I mumbled. He was going way to fast, seemingly trying to de-top me.

"Kishuu!" I cried when I got the chance- Kishuu was already trying to pulled Dave off me.

Dave, being quite disturbed, jumped off me.

"Dude, what're you doing?"

"Getting you off my **girlfriend!**"

"You didn't object before!"

"I didn't think you'd be trying to… I just thought it was a DARE or something!"

"Well it was!" Kishuu pointed to my half-off top and Dave, having taking his shirt off before, being to warm, was in the proscess of… Well, I guess you'd already know. (A/N-

Knowing me.

Ichigo- Why do you always do this to me? ;.;

Sword-chan- … Cuz you deserve it for being so mean to Kishuu?

Ichigo- But I luuuuuuvvv Kishuu!

Sword-chan- … FOR BEING SO GOSH DANRED MARY SUEISH!

Ichigo- That's not true: whine : I have flaws.

All the boys, at least the ones that aren't gay : cough : Ryou Keiichiro : cough :- : cough cough :

"No, it wasn't,"

At this point Dave was boiling, and so he just stormed off, flushed in the face. Jobonin, Retasu, and Minto had stood up. Purin had ceased poking Taruto in the arm with her stick, much to his relief. Minto struggled to change the subject.

"WOW, it's LATE!" she chirped.

"Yeah, it is," said Purin, a bit too cheerfully, "And I need to get sleep to remain chipper and annoying! I'm off to bed!"

"I'm coming with," said Reatsu and Minto in unison. I mentally put a jinx them.

"Retasu Midorikawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Retasu Midorikawa! Minto Aizawa, Minto Aizawa, Minto Aizawa!"

"Funny, Ichigo," remarked Minto before running off, instantly giving me memories of summer camps I'd gone to, a long, long time ago, except I had been running with them and laughing. Oh, and I hadn't just been near to _molested_ by my boyfriends ex-friend. Not that I'd had a boyfriend then, so I couldn't have been near molested by his ex-friend, anyways. I noticed Taruto had absently ran along with them, and I wondered if he'd be kicking himself for it later.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kishuu, laying a hand on my shoulder, "I shoulda stopped him right away,"

"Nah, it's o.k. Nothing happened… Much, and that's what mattered, all cuz of you," I decided not to tell him about why I thought he hadn't kept Dave off me in the first place. Kishuu looked as if he was wondering why I hadn't wigged out.

"Why do you think he wanted to do that?"

"Oh, golly gee, Ichigo, I don't know…" Kishuu replied sarcastically, "Maybe it's because you're so friggen cute or something," I blinked. Was I really cute?

O.K, I'd known from the start I was cute, and it came in handy with ugly enemies, but… I guess I didn't like to be mean, or flaunt it. FINE! I do. Whatever…

X.x.X

Sword-chan- I had this finished for so long.. I just didn't FINISH finish it… I guess.

Kishuu- o.O Right.


	6. Taruto Soiled The Table :O

Sword-chan- I feel so… Loved.

Kishuu- There's a first time for everything -.-

Sword-chanraises fist threatingly- Don't make me change my mind about the fruit!

Kishuu- Why don't you ever use proper names?

Sword-chan- I'm not that perverted. ANYWAYS, thanks for your reviews, guys! I'll reply to em right now :-)

KishIchigo Forever- 

Nice username! XD Anyways, thankies! Yup- Kichigo is awesome. But y'know what's better? -whispers- Ryeichiro (RyouXKeiichiro) -smile- I can't believe I used to think Ichigo and Keiichiro would end up together…

Kishuu- No joke?

Sword-chan- No joke. MY CHART OF SHIPPINESS AS FAR AS ICHIGO AND PERSON GOES-

Ichigo Masaya

Ichigo Ryou

Ichigo Masaya

Ichigo Keiichiro (This lasted until the end of volume 5. In other words, two minutes)

Ichigo Masaya (BAH!)

Ichigo Retasu (I'll kill you if you ask)

Ichigo Kishuu (-nods-)

Kishuu- Understandable, but come ON! RETASU?

Retasu- I'm straight… Right? -blush-

Ichigo- Me, too…

Sword-chan- Shaddup.

Amme Moto- Only know did I just notice that! KISHUU IS VINTAGE! Kewlio.

FoxOnFire- Nah, it's okee! I AM LOVED! See, Kishuu?

Kishuu- Never thought I'd see the day…

X.x.X- YAY! -X.x.X

I decided there was only one way to keep Dave from any serious sickly pleasures. Mildly surprised by my dragging him by the hand to his house, Kishuu inquired what it was I was doing.

"What do you think?"

"De-taching my arm from my body?"

"No, silly!" my reply came out in short, bubbly giggles, like a drunk person would have.

"Ichigo, are you o.k?"

"I'M PEACHY-KEEN!" I chirped, having arrived to his door, "D'you have a key or what?"

"Don't… need one?" he pushed the door open, seemingly restraining himself from banging his head on the door over and over as I started to do a little cheer-dance, then proceeded to do the bunny hop up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Ichigo… What're you doing?"

"You were the one who wanted this in the first place," I pointed out. Kishuu caught on. (-)

X.x.X

"G'morning, sunshine," I whispered, rolling over to face him. (Yes, the authoress is so evil as to not give details! MWAHAHA!)

"Morning… Already?" I nodded, being insanely chipper for someone who only slept for four hours.

"You're such a morning person," he mumbled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Since when did you become so… Kissy?"

"Since just now?"

"Good enough." Yawning and stretching, I stepped out of bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor(I had changed into some pajamas I convienently found in Kishuu's closet).

"Eshk! Cold!"

"Taruto must've not turned the heater on… It's his job this week," explained Kishuu, then under his breath,

"That bastard…"

"Hey, he's your brother, isn't he? Be nice!"

"No… The government randomly groups whoever applied to be in a group house together…" he paused thoughtfully, "And we're sort of considered brothers, or at least some type of family… I forget… Bah…"

"COOL! Aaaannnnnyyywwwaaays… I'm gonna go make some food!" I announced proudly, pulling on his arm, "C'mon! You need FOOD!"

X.x.X

The very first thing I said once in the kitchen was "AIE!". Usually, people don't do that. Usually, they say nothing at all and fix themselves some cereal… Or something.

"Purin… Taruto?" faltered Kishuu, "What're you doing?" he backed away from the table, quite disgusted at the fact of seeing his 'brother' and fellow Mew making out on the kitchen table, but being only 14, nothing more. I THANK YOU GOD!

"Buuuussssttttted!" announced Purin as though she had walked in on someone else.

"Idiot."

"NA NO DA! Tar-Tar is a meanie!" Purin started to sob.

"Iiiii haaate you…" muttered Taruto, under his breath. Then, caving in to the monkey shoujo cuteness, hugged her.

"Of course you're I.Q is somewhat about average… Don't worry…"

Kishuu gave him the evil eye.

"You've dirtied out table…"

"You've dirtied the wench," pointed out the raggedy-Andy looking alien as my blush started matching my hair.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Kishuu, stammering, words dripping with 'I-Will-Get-You's.

"Purin lent me her camera!" I could tell Kishuu was mentally declaring her perverted- So could Purin.

"Purin is perverted, right Kishuu? Na no da!"

"Na no da yourself…"

X.x.X

Sword-chan- Why is this chapter so short?

Kishuu- Cuz you suck.

Sword-chan- He's so pittifully right…


	7. And She Lives On

Sword-chan- I'm starting to feel like this is a softer version of Saiken… It's pretty much what I had intended Saiken to be… But… Different. The basic PLOT I had originally intended and that Through Time is following (BASICALLY)-

Masaya does something stupid, weird and/or scary to get Ichigo to break up with him.

Ichigo goes to another planet and falls in love with KISHUU!

We get a few cute and funny moments here and again… (My cute moment was the candy heart thing, which didn't find it's way into the series)

Some dude (Masaya or someone equally as weird/freaky/stupid) tries to or suceeds in molesting Ichigo.

The ? in Saiken's case was that son of a female-dog… Eh, I won't ruin it for ya if you haven't read Saiken yet and intend to. GOD I SOUND LIKE AN ADVERTISMENT! Please don't count how many times I said 'Saiken'…

Kishuu- YOU WENT A WHOLE SPEAKING TIME WITHOUT TALKING YOUR WEIRD TALK! REJOICE!

Sword-chan- Oh… You mean the Uber Kewl Nifteh talk that the whole J-Rock gang and Tay and I speak?

Kishuudies- You just ruined it.

Sword-chan- YAY! . Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's PROLLY the finale but I'm not sure. Lots of Japanese words in this one…

X.x.X- 9 Years Later -X.x.X

_Hi… I'm Ichigo. Not sure if you remember me now, but I'm Ichigo Momomiya Fuseiheishi,_ (Note- Fuseiheishi- which means NatureSoldier, to symbolize the nature he fights to protect, and, in a way, how honest and blunt he can be at times- is Kishuu's 'surname' if you will, in my own little mind… Also, in my own little mind- A very scary place to be, mind you- Taruto and Pai have different surnames… I think I'll list them now… I'm making this up as I go along…

Pai- Hoshiheishi… I don't want to make this a pattern- That'd be cheesy and hard… so this is just a koinkydink. It means Star Soldier, though I am not sure why… It just fit him, too me.

Taruto- Innakamoku- Inner shy, or inner shyness. I always thought of Taruto as someone with a jaded exterior, but inside bashful)_ 24 years old…_

"Koneko…" I hear a voice whisper in my ear. Whirrling around, I said,

"Kishuu-kun…! You aren't s'posed to be home for an hour!"

"Today was my day off!"

"Where were you since this morning then?" I quickly glanced at the clock- 7 PM. Yup, one more hour to go…

"NOTHING! That's the beauty of days off!" After 9 years of Kishuu, I could translate 'nothing' to drinking caffeine-filled drinks, staring off into space, and scaring small children. _'Wonder what else he did…Eh… NE!_

Two arms pulled me into a hug, then kiss. Twenty-five and still passion-crazed as sixteen. A quiet, flowery humming flowed behind us.

"How's my beppin today?" Kishuu asked, right next to her in a second (Note- Beppin means pretty girl. Beppin just sounds better than 'cutie' or something), ruffling her hair. I couldn't help but smile at my little girl- Mitsu Keishou Fuseiheishi (Trans- Honey Scenic beauty… Or Beautiful Nature… You get what I mean), never lost her… Mitsu-ness for the five years she's been with us.

"Daaad! I saw Ms.Aizawa tehday!" Mitsu stopped to smooth her orange hair after Kishuu's show of affection, "Nagasaki is cool!"

"Komitsubachi… (Little honey bee- Ichigo's nickname for Mitsu)We were in Tokyo… Retasu lives in Nagasaki…" The thought of my old friends almost made me sigh, but I wouldn't want to worry my little girl… It was getting harder and harder to keep in touch with them, except for Purin, who was spending the summer here with Taruto. It was hard to believe they'd all stayed in the same city… Or maybe it wasn't?

"Koneko? Zoning out again? I asked 'Minto's still a Ms?'"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah. You ought to see her sometime- I can't figure out why!"

"I never understood why she didn't have boyfriends…"

"Stop reminizin'!" cried Mitsu, "Mommy, Dad calls you 'Koneko' cause you're a nekoshoujo, right?"

"Yeah," I said, chuckling at the memory of the first day I was a cat… Both first days.

"Can you show me?"

"Again?"

"Yup!" I put up a show of looking exasperated, then made my ears and tail pop out, giving a little 'Nyo! (chu!)'

The costume still appears if I go Mew, but… Well, I guess I may look just a tinge scary in it, now that I'm not 15 anymore. Blushing inwardly at the thought of _THE COSTUME _(Kinki much… Dun wanna let my child see _me_ in _that_), I lost the tail but kept my ears, having always liked them for some reason.

"Am I gonna have animal DNA?"

"We're not sure yet, komitsubachi…"

"What'll it be?"

"I told you, komitsubachi, we aren't sure yet… But the DNA always seems to choose it's own animal… To fit you, I guess," it was hard to remember all of the never-happened first day now, years later, but I remembered that it wasn't exactly a choose situation.

Kishuu made an 'ahem-hem' noise and pointed at the clock- Oddly enough, an hour and a half had passed without my noticed.

"My! We'd better get you to bed, Kobeppin!" (What's with this family and Ko's? I mean, I know a lot of people do it, but these nekoshoujos/asparagusheads/Mitsu's are just OBSESSED!) suggested Kishuu, in that I'm-Suggesting-But-You-Have-No-Choice way you seem to develop when you're a parent.

X.x.X

"Momma, will you tell me a story?"

"Well… We've already read all of your books…" I gestured to the mess of books- Some from earth, some not- on her little table.

"Maybe you could make one up? Please?" Five year olds have the strangest ways of making their eyes all sparkly and huge, that just make you cave in so quickly it's like magic. Sighing, I gave in,

"All right…" not a moment did I need to decide what to tell, "Once upon a time there was a girl… Let's call her Kitty…"

X.x.X

Kishuu- KITTY?

Ichigo- KITTY?

Sword-chan- Kitty!

Kitty- Meow. .

Ichigo- Coulda been worse…

Kishuu- I guess…

Sword-chan- Cheer up! You have the cutest daughter in all eternity!

Kishuu- Beppin… Sounds like a name you'd give a hobbit…

Sword-chan- … Shut… Up…

Mitsu- I'M A HOBBIT! WHEE! Oh yeah… I'm copyrighted Sword-chan… Save me! Ooh… And, um, my eye thing? She took it from her cousin, Leah… Who's four…

Sword-chan- But Mitsu is nothing like Leah otherwise… Let's just say, Leah is a bolt of lightening and cares not what she does… -cough- Runs nakid through house –cough-.

REVIEW REPLIES!

**Enjie- Um, well, she did but not the first time… Aliens have protection, too! XD She wanted Mitsu.**

**Incase you're wondering, I think I will use Mitsu in a fanfic one day… One day…**

**Oh, and I know this fanfic jumped around and sort of had no plot, but the whole point of this fanfiction (Even though I didn't know it when I started it o-o) was for Mitsu to happen. Yay.**


End file.
